A Secret Kept
by Corpse Of A Rose
Summary: This is the sequel to 'A Secret Made Behind Locked Doors', After Hermione and Severus' first night together how will they continue their affair? Unexpected twists lie behind every corner... enjoy. Chapter Seven is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Secret Kept . . .**

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'A Secret Made Behind Locked Doors', After Hermione and Severus' first night together how will they continue their affair? Unexpected twists lie behind every corner... enjoy.

A/N: Hello! It Is Here! The sequel you have all been waiting for! Thank you all for your wonderful, and encouraging reviews. Without any further delay (you have waited enough!) I now present to you. (Oh flashbacks are in italics dreams are bolded)

Hermione was sitting in the third row of her potions class, trying hard to pay attention, but it was difficult for her to concentrate. It was almost a month since her and Severus' had first started their private 'meetings'. It started out with the Detention she got when she was caught in the kitchens, and it has preceded to grow to meetings in random broom closets, empty class rooms, and of course the occasional detention. She was really in love and she knew he felt the same. She soon started to drift off into a daydream about their latest rendevous in the room of requirements. Where they asked for a romantic bed chamber for them to share an intimate moment.

_Severus held open the door to their most recent hide away, and let hermione lead him in. She took his hand and led him to the bed that resides in the middle of the room. Severus pulled back the red canopy and Hermione crawled on top of the bed seductively and lay herself down in the middle of the king sized bed with red satin sheets and Fluffy crimson pillows. Severus crawled to her side and started to kiss her neck, he slid his tongue over the smooth skin of her collar. Hermione started to moan as he began kissing her deeply, sucking on her neck-_

"Hermione, are you okay?", Harry asked in a whisper. He had noticed Hermoine was daydreaming, that wasn't like her she usually pays more attention in her classes, but she hadn't even taken a single note down off the blackboard. He would just let her copy off of his later.

"Huh.. oh im fine", Hermione whispered back, aggravated that harry had woken her from her day dream.

"Miss Granger that'll be five points from Gryffindor and a detention for talking in class!" Severus announce stopping his lecture to give another reason for them to meet alone. "Be here tonight at seven to serve your detention."

Harry was obviously angry at the fact that Gryffindor house was losing points, it was the third time this week that Snape had deducted house points (and given detention to go along with it) for hermione doing something or other. "Sir it's unfair to just punish Hermione she was only talking because I was talking to her!"

"Sit down Mister Potter! Before I deduct more house points for correcting me, and for disrupting my class further!" Snape said angrily. Harry Let it go and grudgingly sat down. Hermione gave him a thanks for trying smile, but she really wanted to tell him: 'shut up and stop trying to help when I don't want you to!'

After class, as Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking out of the class room, Snape called to them from his desk, "Miss Granger, May I have a word"

"Yes Professor", She said trying to sound upset for having to stay behind, "Go ahead I'll meet up with you later", She said to her reluctant to leave friends. Once they were gone, Hermione walked up to Severus. As she approached him, the door to the classroom closed and a silencing charm was put up. they kissed once they met in the middle of the room.

"Its almost our one month anniversary my dear." Severus said taking Hermione's hands in his. "I'm going to plan a special evening for us, I hope you will enjoy it."

"Of course I will enjoy it!" Hermione reassured him with a smile."But for now I have to go or Harry and Ron will begging to suspect something is wrong." They Kissed each other goodbye, and hermione left the room.

Outside the room she was met by Ginny, who looked rather confused and disgusted. "What's wrong Ginny?"

After a moment of silence Ginny finally spoke. "You kissed Snape!" Hermione was now wondering how in the world Ginny would know that. "I saw you! I asked Harry where you were, and he told me you were in potions getting yelled at by Snape for talking in class! I hope he never yells at me that way!" Hermione looked around the halls to see if anyone was in listening reach, the halls were abandoned. "I open the door a crack and You two were lip locked!" Hermione hoped that the only thing she caught was the goodbye kiss. "And what's this about your one month anniversary!"

"Shhh.. calm down someone might hear if you carry on like this." hermione whispered.

"How could you even kiss him! He's your teacher!", Ginny said as loudly as everything else.

"Ginny please whisper." hermione begged.

"Oh and help you hide your twisted affair!" Ginny was not going to calm down anytime soon. "I mean if it was someone like Draco maybe it would be acceptable, but your professor!"

Hermione was getting angry, Ginny had no right! "Ginny please calm down, we can talk about this, and I can explain how this happened" Hermione started on a calm voice.

"I don't even want to know how it started, I want to know how your going to end it!", Ginny was going to far.

"End it! what do you mean end it!" Hermione was furious, Ginny didn't understand.

"I mean it had to be all a big mistake. He probably opened his heart to you, and you didn't want to hurt his feelings by declining him", Ginny thought she had every thing figured out, the only problem was she was delusioned into her own little dream world and she didn't notice Hermione's pure rage beaming from her eyes. "I mean we all feel bad that he's a cold hearted man who can never find love, but leading him to believe that you want to be with him isn't necessary"

"You don't get it I love him! I'm happy you should be happy for me!" Hermione now didn't care who heard her, her friend was badmouthing the man she loved. "If you can't handle me having a relationship maybe you should just stay away from me for a while!" she said angrily then stormed off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ginny speechless in the abandoned corridor.

Ginny couldn't believe it her friend had been seeing their potions master for a month now and hadn't told her, the nerve, it was one thing that she was even seeing him. EW. but not telling Her! "She's angry with me! fine! If she wants me to ignore her, then I will!" she angrily declared to herself, before storming out of the empty hall.

Lurking in the shadows, unseen by both girls was a dark figure, "Hermione and snape are having a secret affair... this is useful information...", the figure sunk deeper into the shadows till any sign of it being there was gone.

(A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. Review please. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come. with that in mind tell me where you think the story should go and if the chapters are to short. Cant wait to hear from You all... and also don't be afraid to flame what you didn't like! TTFN.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all who read this...I am so happy you loved the first chapter enough to read on... I bet most of you are wondering who the shadowy figure is. I'm going to reveal their identity this chapter... so read and find out what you want to know!

Hermione was now in the girl's dormitory bathroom perfecting her makeup. She didn't wear much, just enough to enhance her natural features. After she finished applying her eyeliner, she put her hair up in a low pony tail, a classic look. She was wearing a skin tight black tank top, and her favorite pair of dark blue slightly faded blue jeans with her black leather belt. She added tiny silver hoop earrings, five or six silver bracelets and a heart shaped diamond pendant on a silver chain. and was almost ready, she just needed to throw on her shoes, a pair of closed toed, black high heeled sandals, with the lace ankle strap that went half way up her leg, then ties into a bow in the back. (like a ballet slipper).

She was off, down the girls stairs and out the portrait hole. She made her way down the moving staircase best she could (seeing that the stairs were moving her in ten different directions, none were the way she wanted to go) She soon found herself lost, those stairs were so annoying at times. She looked at a clock (that conveniently hung on the wall next to her) . She was going to be late. She ran through the halls as fast as she could till she found familiar territory.

Now knowing where she was didn't help her much, She was on the completely wrong side of the school. She once again ran through the halls turning corner after corner, down stairway after stair way. Till she found herself outside the kitchens. She smiled remembering the night that she and Severus first declared their love for one another. another (conveniently placed clock) chimed seven times telling everyone that it was now seven o'clock. "No im late" she whined under her breath. She ran down the dungeon hallway, and soon was outside the Potions classroom.

She slipped into the door, as she did so the shady figure once again slid out of the shadows to watch her enter the room.

Inside the classroom Hermione and Snape were locked in an embrace. "Severus", Hermione started, her voice sounding troubled.

"What's wrong my darling?", Severus inquired why Hermione was so sad, "You seem distressed."

"Ginny... found out about us today." Hermione said her tone still very troubled.

"What's wrong with that", Severus tried to brighten her spirit, "I think we should shout it to the world."

"I want to, you know I do.. but the way she reacted to it." there was a long pause. "I don't think I could take that from the entire school, and you could loose your job" Hermione sat down at one of the nearby desks, and severus stood in front of her. They held each others hands.

"Don't worry about me"

"I can't help but worry about you, and how anyone finding out about us might affect your life here."

"It would affect you more than me...", Severus was attempting to make her feel better, but for some reason felt that came out wrong. "What I mean is that It would have a bigger impact on you. I can quit my job, or I can just deduct house points from anyone who says anything to hurt you, but you... you're here for a couple more years, and your much more vulnerable to the abuse that might start. Teachers aren't always around to stop things students do. I don't want to see you hurt. So I'm leaving the decision to you, tell the world if you want , but ill keep it a secret till you do." Severus lifted Hermione's hands to his mouth and kissed them . Hermione burst out in tears, Severus held her and let her cry it all out.

They stood there like that for a good long time, till Hermione's tears ceased, "Severus, one day I will tell everyone, Harry Ron, the entire school, the entire wizarding world will know one day. That day will come I promise you"

"It will be a day I wont mind waiting for." They sat on the floor against a desk severus sat leaning his back on the desk legs spread and Hermione sat cuddling up to him, in his lap. His arms wrapped around her. "When it finally does come I will be the happiest man alive"

They lay there just enjoying being together for a while longer, till their peaceful moment was disrupted by the chimes of the clock stating that it was eight. "I better go, Soon it will be after curfew, and walking back I might get in trouble by a different teacher."

"Ok, your right. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione stood up and turned to Severus who had just gotten to his feet as well. "Good night, Hermione"

"Goodnight", Hermione kissed him farewell, "Pleasant dreams"

"I always have Pleasant dreams, when I spend time with you", snape said before kissing her Back. With that Severus walked her to the door, and as she was leaving grabbed her hand and pulled her in for one last kiss for the night.

She left the classroom and made her way down the hall. "Ah, Granger lovely evening isn't it?", A voice from the shadows called.

Hermione spun around to find noone, "Who's there?", She called down the empty corridor.

"Tell me, how is your lover boy this evening?", The voice called out.

Whoever it was knew about her and Severus. "Come out this instance!" Hermione was angry, someone was spying on her, "Show your self!"

The Figure appeared from the shadows, behind her. "Relax I just want to have a little chat."

Hermione spun around to see Malfoy standing before her. Oh god malfoy knew about her and Severus. "What do you want Ferret boy?"

Draco started to take a few steps toward Hermione. "Just to talk. How's life? Good? That's great to hear. I have interesting information that I believe you want to keep a secret. Problem is I'm just god awful at keeping secrets, it might slip out" He now stood right in front of her, and gave her the infamous malfoy smirk.

Hermione didn't back away, she stood calm. "What are you talking about malfoy. I've got no secret. Your wasting both your own, and my time here."

"Oh is that right... so maybe you wont mind if I tell everyone the secret I have... since its not true you can just deny the entire thing." He turned to leave. "I'll be off, You can deny my rumor tomorrow, and when you do I bet your precious Snape will be heart broken"

Hermione thought about it, she wasn't ready for the entire school to know, and she knew what Malfoy said was true. She couldn't deny it, that would hurt Severus. She made her decision, "Wait Malfoy, how can I assure that my secret will remain as such."

Draco smirked, as he turned around to face her once again, "What I want is very simple. When I insult you, or your friends, you have to stand there and take it, and when ever I call upon you for a request what ever it may be, you will do it. Those are the simple things that will help my tongue from slipping up, that and nothing less"

"What kind of favors?" Hermione was not going to agree to something before she had all the details.

"anything I can think of" draco said slightly, as he came closer to her. Soon he was so close she could feel his breath on her face, she still didn't back down. She didn't want to be seen as weak or scared. Then Malfoy whispered into her ear, "Mostly I'll call on you on occasions that I become aroused, if you catch my drift." He slid his tongue on her ear. Hermione quickly moved to back away, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "So do we have a deal?"

"Go to hell, im not going to be unfaithful to Severus"

"Fine if you feel that way, I'll just announce this 'special love you two share' to the entire school." He let go of her arm, and she thought of her choices, both ways she would break her love's heart, but one way would give her time to prepare herself for the news to hit the school.

As Draco was walking away, Hermione called out to him, "Malfoy wait!" she couldn't look at him, the second he turned around to hear her answer, she looked down, "It's a deal... just don't tell anyone."

Draco walked over to her, "Good girl, oh one more thing call me draco from now on." He then grabbed her pulled her forward and kissed her forcefully on the lips, tears started to pour from Hermione's eyes. He let go of her and walked away. Hermione Fell to the floor and curled up into a ball and silently cried to herself, what had she just done.

A/N: Hey all, I hope you enjoyed it... Don't blame Hermione she didn't have a choice... draco is an ass in this one... im sorry if you didn't enjoy it... but please review and wait for the story to progress, don't give up on it yet, it's just getting good. Flames are welcome, (as always)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OoOoOo I hope you all loved the last chapter...it was very dramatic. and I hope you all love this chapter. So with nothing more to say... welcome you to read the third chapter.

It was Saturday, so Hermione lay in her bed all the next day, not wanting to see anyone or be seen by anyone. She didn't want to run into Malfoy, the thought of what he was going to make her do sickened her to no end. She really didn't want to see Ginny, after yesterday, she wasn't going to talk to her for a long time. She couldn't bare to face Severus, she felt so ashamed of her agreement last night. She stayed in her bed till she got too hungry to stand it anymore, it was about dinner time. So she decided to go down and eat something. She threw on her robes, combed her hair, and started down to the great hall.

Soon she was in the entrance hall walking up to the giant wooden doors that opened to the great hall. As she was about to enter the room, she got pulled to the side by something. She was thrown to the wall, "Where have you been all day?", Draco was soon on her, kissing her neck, and feeling her up, "with your boyfriend?" As the warm rough hands made their way up her shirt and into her bra she started to struggle free. She tried to scream for help, but Draco silenced her cries with a rough kiss. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She knew this was her fault. Letting him take advantage of her instead of letting the world know about her love, she had to end this, but he easily overpowered her. Over the years he had grown taller and stronger, and now he was likely to rape her right her and now. She had to think quickly. Without a moment to spare she did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked as hard as she could upward. She hit her target obviously because not even a second later Draco fell to he floor doubled over."Gas!", He yelled. Hermione made her way to the doors, wiping her eyes, and fixing her robes. Draco still on the floor tried to yell, "We had a deal! This is a warning! try that again, and your secret is out!"

Hermione was now inside the great hall, and she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were there along with Ginny. She Contemplated if she should sit somewhere else, but thought against it, Ron and Harry might question why she didn't sit there, and Ginny might tell them about our fight. So she made her way over to the three. "Hi guys", she greeted them as she sat down next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been all day?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah, we were worried you were sick or something.", Harry added. Ginny just stayed quiet and sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Oh im fine, I just had lots of homework to catch up on", Hermione lied.

"Can't you take a break from working on assignments? it's the weekend!", Said harry.

"I just wanted to get it all out of the way, Why wait till tomorrow, when you can do today", Hermione grabbed a piece of bread, and munched into it.

"Your such a book worm", Ginny peeped up. Obviously still mad. Hermione gave her an angered look.

"Ignore her Hermione, I think its good that you do all your work when you should, that's why you get O's instead if A's like someone I could mention.", Ron said, looking at Ginny when saying the last part.

"Shove it Ron!", Ginny answered angrily, "The only reason your standing up to what I said is because you want Hermione to like you! But she doesn't, so get over it!", Ginny Yelled and then stormed away.

"What's her problem?", Harry asked, taking a bite of turkey leg.

Trying to get off the subject of wether Hermione liked Ron or not she inquired, "Uhhh... so what have you been up to today Harry?"

"Nothing much, I had Quidditch practice earlier. I really think we are going to beat Slytherin next month" Harry answered, not knowing he was just being used to change the subject.

"That's good", Hermione smiled, as she grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice, and took a sip.

There was a long silence that was broken by Ron, "Hermione... do you... like me ... or was Ginny right?" That was followed by another silence.

"Ron. Im not interested in us being anything more than friends. Im sorry.", Hermione looked at him and tried to cheer him up by giving him a little smile.

Ron weakly smiled back, then looked down at his plate, and pushed his food around with his fork. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence by the three friends. When dinner was over Hermione told Harry and Ron that she would catch them later, that she needed to go talk to Professor Snape about an assignment that she didn't understand. She really wanted to go and tell him what had happened last night to see if he could help her get out of her deal. After what happened before dinner, she realizedit might happen again, but next time she might not be able to get away.

She made her way down to the dungeons, Being cautious to not run into Draco on her way. Sadly all of her cautious actions have been for nothing. As she headed to Severus' Private quarters where she knew he would be at this time, Draco appeared from behind a corner. "Hello" He said cooly. "Enjoy your dinner?" Hermione started to run for the door, but Draco was to fast for her, "Ah ah ah, mustn't run, that's not part of our deal my darling", He Grabbed her and dragged her to the closest abandoned classroom. Him not realizing that it was the Potions classroom.

He Threw her down to the floor and got on top of her. Holding her arms with his legs, he pulled off his black T-shirt, revealing his muscular ivory chest, "Draco stop. I don't care anymore if you tell the entire school, just don't do this!", Hermione begged.

Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell to restrain Her. She felt her legs and arms being pulled toward desk legs by ropes. She now couldn't move. Draco got up for a minute to slide down his pants. Now wearing only his boxers, her started to remove Hermione's clothes, first her shirt, As his stare lingered on her breasts she Felt chills run down her spine. She would kill him when she gets the chance. He then moved on to her pants. Once they were off, she realized he wasn't going to stop, even if she told him to. He was going to ruin her relation ship with Severus, and he was going to keep this going for as long as he wants to. The same tears that ran down her cheeks earlier that evening and the night before came back, she thought soon she would have no more tears to shed, "Please", She begged in a shaky voice, "Don't do this. I've changed my mind i'd rather tell the world myself then go through with this... Please"

Draco ignored what she said, and began to feel her up again, she got goose bumps at his touch. He traced her neck line and moved down to her breasts, 'Im going to enjoy this"

She pleaded again, 'Stop, Don't do this. The deals off!" she screamed.

Draco stopped only to lower himself down to her face, centimeters apart he quietly said, "The deal isn't off till I get my side of the bargain, I kept it secret for a day, this is my the payment" Hermione couldn't believe what was happening, she started to struggle.

"No!", she yelled.

Then draco was suddenly lifted up and tossed across the room. "Stay away from her!", Severus yelled. His wand out at the ready.

A/N: So there it is, the third chapter. I hope you liked. Review. I love to read em.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed my last chapter... Snape is pissed... and Draco could possibly be killed right there

!... Hermione is still tied up and half naked on the floor... so lets see what happens next.

Severus Was Pissed, he could possibly kill Draco at this point, "Malfoy what do you think you were doing?" He walked forward till he stood right in front of draco. Who was sprawled out onto the floor, still in just his boxers. He lifted him up by his White blonde hair, and raised his wand to his face. "I could kill you right now and not think another thing of it"

"Draco didn't flinch, He wasn't as cowardice as he was in years past. "You wouldn't dare. You'd go to azkaban if you did" he said with a smirk (you know the one)

Severus lowered him but kept his wand at the ready."Oh, it'd be worth it to get rid of scum like you. Noone touches Hermione and gets away with it! noone"

"oh is that so? what if she agreed to it?", Severus started to lower his wand. Draco smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask her yourself", Draco said raising his arms in a 'be my guest' manner.

"He's lying", Hermione cried.

Severus turned around, to face Hermione still tied down. He walked over and started to untie her.

"Am I?", Draco said walking over. "Wasn't it an agreement of ours. I told you what I wanted, and you agreed"

Severus stood up after untiing her legs, "It's not true" He said about ready to punch Draco. "Is it?" He questioned Hermione.

There was silence.

"Hermione, tell me it isn't true" Severus pleaded.

"Severus, if I didn't agree he would have told everyone about us, but you walked in here, you heard me didn't you? You heard me trying to make him stop!", Hermione was still crying.

Severus looked at her, with disgust how could she even agree to something like that. He then looked at draco, "You bastard", He punched draco, Who fell to the floor. "She begged you to stop and you weren't going to. You were going to rape her!" Draco struggled to his feet. but Severus tripped him so he fell again. He then stepped on his chest so he wouldn't move. "if I'm correct you can go to azkaban for that also, I think a more honorable thing to do is to go for killing a man then to have raped a man's love"

"Not by much", draco said not being able to breath. Trying to push Severus' foot off of him.

"Listen to me, closely. If I ever catch you even talking to Hermione again, or if you don't keep Mine and Hermione's love life a secret, then not only will I beat you to a pulp, I will also tell everyone about how you attempted to rape a fellow classmate. Understand?"

Draco glared at Snape and finally shook his head yes, "Fine, it's a deal"

Severus lifted his foot, "Now get out of here. Now!". As Draco scrambled to his feet, and gathered his clothing, Severus went over to Hermione, and finished untiing her. He extended a hand and helped her up, then went to a nearby desk and leaned all his weight on his arms. He let out a sigh.

Hermione collected her clothing and got dressed, then walked over to Severus and stood there for a minute in silence. "Severus?"

Silence and then, "Hermione how could you get mixed up in a mess like this?" it was Hermione's turn to be silent. "Almost being raped to keep us a secret?", Severus straightened his back and turned to her. He looked at her with eyes filled with pain.

"Severus...", She was going to cry how could she hurt him like this, "It was last night, when I left your classroom, Draco Caught me in a hallway. He said if I didn't fulfil his 'requests' when he made them..." Hermione didn't want to remember what happened. Her eyes began to water. "He would tell the world about us... and I just want ready for anyone to know... if I didn't see how Ginny reacted, then I would have said no."

"I cant believe this!", Severus was furious, he started to pace back and forth in front of Hermione. "You knew if the school found out then we would have stood together. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you!"

"Im so sorry. Will you forgive me." Hermione cried.

"I don't know I need to think about things", With that severus walked out of the class room and left Hermione to stand alone in the dark room. She ruined the best relationship she ever had with anyone.

Hermione went back to her dorm and went straight to bed, she cried herself to sleep.

_She was in a dark candle light room, lying naked on a bed of satin. Her arms and legs tied up with red satin ropes, and a canopy of crimson silk fell around her. Out of the darkness she hears faint foot steps, that slowly get louder till a figure appears, still in the shadows but she can see that it was a large man who stood before her. "Severus? My love is that you?" The Figure walked into the candle light, and His bleach blond locks shined in the light. "Draco ? No, get away!" But he did not back away he came forward still, "Why my love? do you not love me anymore? Wasn't it our deal that you would love me?" He walked around the bed dragging his fingers on the canopy, "I never loved you! I will always love Severus" Hermione screamed. Another figure came out of the shadows, it was Severus, and he was drunk. Not only that but he was beaten up, and bleeding from various wounds. His hair was drenched in blood and sweat. "I've been fighting for you Hermione, and this is how you repay me! By being with this Monster?" He said, almost not being able to say it above a whisper. "Severus that's not true! I don't want to be here like this. I want to be with you" Severus looked up at her, he had a black eye and lots of cuts and bruises, "If that's so... then why did you start all this" Hermione was on the verge of tears, "I didn't choose for this to happen!", "Yes... you did... you chose this, Its always been your choice! the entire time!", Severus found the energy to scream that, but it seemed to drain him. He fell to the floor. "Severus!", Hermione cried out for her love to be alright. Draco walked over to Severus and lifted him up by his hair. Then threw him into a chair that was placed behind him. Severus sat there flopped over, and pitiful. He looked as if he was on the verge of death. Then Draco called out, "Avada Kedavra!", A green light came from his wand and struck severus. Who fell from the chair and lay silent on the floor. "Noooo! Severus no!"Hermione cried. Draco turned to her , "Now my darling. There is noone to stand in my way!" He swooped in to take her._

Hermione woke Breathing heavy and in a cold sweat. She was crying and shaking heavily. The dream felt realer than anything in the world right now. She had to go see if Severus was okay.

She got dressed and headed down to see him. It was very early in the morning, so she was the only one out here. She got down to the dungeons, a place of both terrific and horrible memories for her. She headed to Severus' private dorm where he most certainly was at this time. Outside the door she heard voices. She opened it slowly and only a crack, She peered in and saw Severus and Draco. "Let her go Severus. She shouldn't be with you she's a minor and your just an old perverted professor who found a sweet young girl to care about him. Let her come to me"

"No she loves me I know she does", Severus was drunk she could hear it in his voice, He only gets drunk when he was in lots of pain. She hurt him, by agreeing to draco. She would do anything to make it alright again. Even announce to the entire school the truth.

"She wont love you forever, she will move on to a younger man to settle down with. What did you think that she would marry you? Your old enough to be her Father!" He said circling the room.

Severus stood with his legs spread one forward one back. and his arms raised ever so slightly with his wand in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other. "You lie! She would marry me if I proposed! She loves me!"

"How about we settle this right now. With a fight, winner gets Hermione?"

"She's not just a prize to be won. She will never love you, no matter if you win or not.", He took a swig of the rum.

"You pathetic old man. If your so unsure of yourself wining then I guess you should just quietly back off like the coward you are?"

"Im no coward! Lets fight"

Draco Positioned himself in his fighting stance, "My pleasure"

Hermione flashed back to her dream. She wouldn't let that happen. She burst opened the door and came in, "No don't do this, You have nothing you need to prove to him Severus!" She ran to his side and hugged him tight, "Please don't do this! I love you." Hermione was so frightened to loose him like she did in the dream. "Draco I will never love you, Especially if you do this. I will always Despise your very being"

Severus lowered his wand and took Hermione in his arms. "How can you love me?" A tear rolled down his cheek, "Im an old unlovable monster"

"Now severus you aren't. You're the man I love and will always love, I swear that to you."

"Then why did you go to such lengths to hide our love"

"Severus at this point I really don't know. I'll shout it to the heavens and beyond! today!"

Draco was not happy with this whole love fest, "No! You aren't! Your coming with me! and your going to be happy with me!" Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and started to pull her away, but severus pulled him forward and knocked him out with one good blow to the head.

Hermione hugged him, "Thank you. you always are here to protect me."

As the two walked to the door leaving draco unconscious on the floor, Hermione got dizzy and Passed out onto the floor. "Hermione!" Severus called as she fell. He picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed ... review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OoOoOo i bet your wondering what happened to hermione well... any guesses? No one ok i guess ill show you... by writing the fith chapter ... so here it is ... enjoy

Hermione awoke to find she was in a hospital bed, wearing only a hospital gown. she looked around to see noone else in the room. She just lay ther waiting for someone to come and tell he what was going on. When she heard foot steps coming she looked out ito the corridor and saw it was Ron so she quickly lay back down and pretended to sleep. Ron came by her side and started to talk, "Oh Hermione, how I wish you loved me, but im cursed to be just your friend" who knew Ron could be so poetically hopless romantic. He then leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips,. Hermiones eyes shot opened and she shot up. Ron stood there with his cheeks reddining to the shade of his hair.

"What the hell do you think your doing Ron!" She yelled.

"I thought you were asleep...", Ron said in a quiet voice.

"Well apparantly you were wrong! Ron I told you that I didn't like you that way!" Hermione crossed her arms. "What part of no don't you understand!"

"Why don't you like me Hermione! I thought you did, so many signs"

"There were no signs Ron you just misread any actions I might have unawarily been doing the past years! Now get out of here, im really not in the mood for any more drama this week." With that Ron sadly left her side and the hospital wing.

Hermione fell back and landed her head on the pillow. She heard more people approaching, not feeling like talking to anyone else she threw her blanket over her head, she heard voices, Severus and Madame Pomfrey were having a comversation, "So whats wrong with her? Will she be alright"

"Severus I dont know how to say this, but Miss Granger is one month pregnant", Madame Pomfrey announced.

When Hermione heard that she shot up, "What!" she saw Madame Pomfrey reading over some papers, and Severus was standing there speechless.

""Theres no way to tell who the father is unless we do a blood test, that can only be performed after the baby is born, Unless you already know dear?" Madame Pomfrey said as calm as can be.

Hermione was speechless, what was she going to say, Her childs Father was standing in the room! She was silent.

"No? Well we will just have to wait. Dumbledor will want to see you, so we will leave you to get dressed. Come along Severus" Severus followed her out of the room speechless the entire way.

Hermione got dressed as quickly as she could, when she walked out of the hospital wing she was still shocked and she saw Severus was the same. He sat on a bench staring into space. Madame Pomfrey was not in the room. "Uhh... I guess I should escort you to Dumbledor's office" Severus said as he stood up, and started to walk down the hall.

Hermione looked around the corridor. It was empty. "Severus wait! we need to talk about this before anything else happens."

Snape turned around and looked at her. His stare was normal now, as if the sound of her voice had brought him back to the real world. "Hermione! Your pregnant!" He said as he stood before her, "Im going to be a father!" that thought finnally soaked in, and he took Hermione in an embrace. "We're going to be parents!" He looked so happy that even Hermione felt relieved about the situation as well.

"Severus. What happens when people find out that it's your child?" She now worried about the possibilities. "Will you be fired? or worse sent to azkaban for having sex with a minor?" She released their hug and sat down on a bench, "Their going to seperate us, I just know it" tears rolled down her cheek.

Severus took her hands in his, "No they wont, every thing will be alright. But for now we need to get to Dumbledor's office. We can celebrate our news later" He led Hermione to the head masters office and brought her in.

"Miss granger you have been brought here for a very serious reason, sexual intercourse is prohibited within Hogwarts walls. You are the last student I would expect to have this conversation with." Dumbeldor calmly said from behind his desk. "Im afraid that you will have to go home till the child is born. Then we will take the sittuation from there."

"But Headmaster, what about my lessons?", Hermione questioned.

"Im sorry Hermione, but you wont be able to finnish this year"

Hermiones eyes started to fill up with tears, all of her hard work would be for nothing. Everything was going wrong, ever since that one blissful night. She still didn't regret being with Severus, she never will. "Professor isn't their a way for me to stay?"

"Im afraid not", Dumbdor said in a sympathetic tone. "It would be very difficult for you to carry on a normal school year, half the school will probably find out in the next day or two... they always do." he murmered the last part. "You better go to your dorm and start packing dear, news spreads quickly around here, it would be better for you to not be around when it does"

with eyes filled with tears and a quivering lip, Hermione stood from the chair and left the office. Severus didn't follow her out, he stayed to find a way out of their dilema. "Dumbledor, Isnt there a way for her to stay?"

"Theres a compassionate side to you after all Severus..." Dumbledor raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, She is one of my best students, she works hard to get the grades she does, she has such a bright future ahead of her"

"Yes she would have if not for this incident, she would have graduated first in her class, and had become a very successful witch, soon after graduating"

Seeing that all that happened in the past month has affected Hermoines future, Severus couldnt help but feel it was his fault. "Head Master, is there no way that she could possibly stay? I mean what if the teachers helped with hiding the pregnancy?"

"Severus even if the Professors keep it a secret how will we hide her stomach getting larger? or the other signs of precnancy? Would you want her to go through her last year being ridiculed by her fellow classmates for being an unwed expecting teen mother of a bastard child, whom we dont even know the fathers identity?" Dunbledor was not going to let one of hogwarts brightest students have to go through all of that.

"What if... what if we knew who the father was? and they were married before the child was born?" Severus was not going to give up on hermiones future that easily.

"That would lead to both Hermione and the boy being ridiculed. I would still insist on them being sent home for the remainder of the school year."

"Dumbledor I should be off now I need to get some grading done before tomorrow's classes." Severus exited Dumbledor's office and headed down to his classroom. Once at his office hestarted to think of what to do. On one hand he could tell Dumbledor not knowing if that would do any good to the sittuation, or he could sit back and let whatever happens, happen. He couldn't make that decision without talking to Hermione first so, hoping noone was around he apparated to her dorm.

"Severus!" Hermione cried while falling into his arms, after he apparated. "What are we going to do! I cant leave! I knew that we would be separated like this!"

Severus stood there as she cried in his arms, she was so innocent why did this happen to her. Why did he let himself ruin her life, "Hermione i'm not going to let you go without a fight. I'm going to find a way for you to stay. I promise."

Hermiones cries lowered to a wimper as she looked in his eyes, "I love you Severus"

"I love you to, thats why I need to go and figure all this out. I just stopped by to make sure you were ok" He kissed her softly on the lips and then apparated back to his room.

A/N: Im sorry this chapter took so long to post and that its not very long... but I hope you enjoyed it, Review please... I"ll try to be faster with future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know you all are probably ready to chop my head off for taking so long to update but... I've had the worst writers block you could imagine! Also one reader pointed something out to me about last chapter and the inability to apparate inside of Hogwarts... well... Lets just say in this story Teachers can... .

Severus paced around his class room trying to figure everything out. He was going to be a father! This was the best news he could ever receive, but the world in which he lived would never accept him and Hermione being together. In the end it would come to how far he was willing to go to keep hermione safe from the dangers of that world. He wasn't going to rest until he assured that Hermione would live as comfortable as physically possible.

He had spent the night pacing around the class room and, it was now forty-five minutes till his first class of the morning. Having gotten no sleep and haven't freshened up since Saturday he was completely unprepared when the first student made her way into the room. He looked up from his desk where he had been leaning over a large pile of parchment scribbled with ideas of how to fix the situation. Standing in front of him was Hermione. He straightened up pushed his hair away from his face, and almost broke in to tears seeing his beautiful love standing there with a look as if saying 'I wish we could give up and run away from this place.'

Hermione came to his side and buried her face into his robes and cried, He wrapped his arms around her and just let her cry. There was nothing else to do. After five minutes of standing there like that hermione lifted her head and broke the silence, "I thought about it all last night and I think that the best action is for me to just leave Hogarts" She wasn't looking at him but past him, she couldn't stare into his eyes. "This way you can keep your job, and you will not be sent to azkaban"

"No." Severus started. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but you have your life ahead of you. I didn't do many things I'm proud of in my life but you have a chance of being great." He tried to reason with her.

"I wont see my child's father going to Jail!" Hermione cried. "I'm going to be ridiculed wherever I go, for being an unwed teenage mother. You going to jail will not make this any easier" Hermione wiped her eyes, and looked at the clock. "we only have a half an hour before class and you still need to clean up a bit. Come on" she pulled him towards his room. "I'll help you clean up"

Inside Severus' bed chamber, Severus headed for the bathroom to shower and shave while Hermione found a clean set of robes for him. She sat there, thinking of what all she could do. Ten minutes later Severus came out of the bathroom in a towel, Clean and shaved. He got dressed as Hermione sat in silence. Finishing off the process by combing his hair, he went over to Hermione gave her a kiss and they exited his chambers.

Entering the class room with fifteen minutes to spare before class, they were welcomed by a cocky smirk and platinum blond locks, that were signature ferret boy. He was seated behind Snape's desk with his feet up on the table. "The most interesting piece of information, it seems the news on everyone's lips is that Hermione here is carrying the child of a mystery lover? The entire school is raving about it."

"and what business of it is yours?" Hermione barked with a venomous tone.

Draco stood and came around the desk "Well with you being a minor pregnant with your professors child, I'm pretty sure your going to need the help of the only living person that know the truth behind who this 'mystery lover' is."

"We don't need any help from the likes of you!" Hermione spat back.

"Really?" He crossed his arms and sneered. "and who do you plan to go to when they drag Snape away in chains? who will protect you and care for your child?"

"Id rather be ridiculed for the rest of my life than accept help from you"

"If that's how you feel I could just go inform the school of who the father is. I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to help you"

Severus stood there listening to the two students bicker, and he carefully thought about the situation on one hand he hated Malfoy with every fiber of his being, but Hermione was going to be through a lot because of this, and severus wouldn't be able to be there to help for at least two years. Untill then there was no way around him being arrested for this. He was ready to listen to what draco had to offer them. "Malfoy, if we do accept your help, what do you intend to do for us?"

Draco smirked, "Ill stand in as the father, of course."

"No!" Hermione yelled.

Severus took Hermiones hand, "Shh... We should at least hear what he has to say. We don't have that many of options to be throwing any away." He looked at the clock. It was five minutes till class. "Just after class, because other students are going to be coming in soon. Please take your seats and we will talk later."

Hermione stubbornly took a seat in the front row and draco sat behind her. Students began to file in, and as they did the room filled up with low whispers. 'I cant believe the bookworms pregnant' 'She still has the courage to come to class' 'Poor Hermione, Draco isn't going to let her hear the end of it, see hes sitting behind her now.' 'Wait maybe he's the father!" 'Ha ha ha, don't be stupid the slytherin sex god impregnating the Gryffindor bookworm?' 'Yeah I guess your right' Hermione placed her head on her desk as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Snape saw this and calmly said, "Settle down class, there will be no rumor spreading in this class room"

Harry came in and sat down next to Hermione, "Hi" He had heard the rumors and wanted to be there for his friend no matter if it was true or not. "You want to talk about it?"

Hermione looked up at her friend. "Yeah" she said with a small smile. She knew that she could count on Harry for support through this. He's gone through a lot since becoming a student here himself.

Severus chose this time to start the class. He didn't know that he was disrupting the first conversation that Hermione was having with Harry in weeks, He just wanted to get through the class as fast as he could. "All right, today we will be copying down notes from the board." He waved his wand and words scrolled on the board. Students struggled to catch every word of notes, since they were flying across the board at the speed of light. In fifteen minutes an entire class period worth of notes was copied down. Snape got up from his desk, "Well that's all I had planned for today. You all get the rest of the period off" everyone sat there unsure of what their professor had just said. He looked at them with a death glare. "leave now" he said in a calm yet threatening voice.

The students scrambled up their things and headed for the door. all but Hermione Harry and Draco. "Come on Hermione, we can head to the kitchens and you can tell me what's up." Harry whispered while gathering his things.

Snape caught the statement, "Miss Granger could you stay after a minute I need to discuss something with you." He used a tone he hadn't used on her in a long time.

"Yes, professor" Hermione answered. "Harry you go on. I'll meet up with you in the common room later" Harry hesitantly left and Hermione made her way over to Severus.

As the door shut behind Harry, Severus spoke "Ok Malfoy, we're ready to hear your offer."

Draco strutted his way to the two lovers at the front of the room. "Hermione, I want you to know that for quite some time I have been in love with you" He said taking her hand. She pulled it away from him. Unfazed by this draco continued, "Since I cannot be with you, As much as it pains me to see you two together, If it will make you happy I will not turn Snape in."

Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing, and for a good reasoning too. He could tell from a mile away if someone was lying, and he was getting a slight vibe of a lie there, but he just stood there listening anyway. He looked at Hermione who seemed to be feeling the same vibe.

Draco continued, "Therefore I am willing to stand in as your 'Lover.' I'm prepared to be sent home, and my family's fortune will see to you being taken care of throughout this pregnancy."

Hermione stood there very skeptical, "and what do you gain from this?"

Draco did the last thing anyone would ever think to see him do. He smiled! "I get to be close to you"

"And what about Severus? I'm not about to give him up." Hermione looked into Severus' eyes and he took her hands. Afraid of the answer they might hear.

"I have that planned out too" He said with the same smile plastered on his face, covering up an evil smirk, "up until the summer I can say i want to further my potions studies and want Snape to tutor me. In that time you two can be together."

"This sounds too perfect" Hermione said.

"It does" chimed in Snape. "What do you have planned boy?"

"I have the perfect plan to ensure your care free future!" Draco said like the three of them were friends since kindergarten.

"I Still don't like how your acting, but I guess we don't have much choice, do we?" Snape said holding his chin. "I guess this is the plan we need to go with for a while, But I'll be watching you Malfoy"

"Good so its settled starting tomorrow the entire school will know about me and Hermiones 'affair' and by this Thursday we will be in the safety of the malfoy mansion. You better go get packed, 'dear' "Draco stated before heading towards the door, "See you tomorrow Hermione, wishing the best Snape." as he exited the room a smirk reached his face. "All according to the plan" he muttered to himself, before heading towards the Slytherin common room.

Back in the potions classroom. Hermione stood there with Snape. "are you okay with this?" She asked. She remembered how she had hurt him before by trying to cover their affair up, this time she didn't want to make the same mistake.

"I'm fine" Snape was unsure of the plan but needed to be strong, this was the best for Hermiones safety, so this was the way that they were going to choose. He gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead, "You should be going, you still need to pack and all."

Hermione heard the uncertainty in his voice, she knew the was hurting inside. She also knew that his stubbornness wouldn't allow himself to say anything to turn back now. Feeling like she was going to cry she ran all the way to the common room where she was greeted by Harry. She knew he'd want to talk but after what she had just agreed to she didn't want to talk to anyone. As Harry stood up she said "Not now" and ran up to the girls dorms.

A/N: Hey we have reached the end of the sixth chapter, Review because I'm soooooo ready to write the next! i know its taken a while but now that I've gotten back into the groove of the story hopefully the chapters will roll out sooner... review what do you think so far... what do you want to see in the future? .


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey I wrote the first part of this chapter during school today!!!! . Proud Any who... it has come to my attention that I haven't written any sexual scenes in a bit so... I threw in a tasty Lil surprise for you all . Naughty girl I am

Draco was seated in the Slytherin common room. It was almost time for the big plan to set into action, and he had finished packing his things. By tomorrow he and Hermione be in the comforts of the Malfoy manor. Everyone had left for dinner already but Draco stayed behind to soak in all that has happened.

Blaise entered the room from the boys dorm. "Hey you" He said as he sat next to Draco. "I Haven't seen you in a while"

"I've just been working on a little project lately" Draco said with a smirk.

"Ohhh? What kind of project?" Blaise questioned in a 'what are you up to' tone.

"I'm afraid your going to have to wait to find that out until later." He looked around and jokingly whispered, "The walls have ears" He really was worried someone was listening, he didn't want anything revealed until the opportune moment.

Blaise lightly chuckled, but he had something to say that had been on his mind for a long time that he had to get out. He had been trying to find Draco for a while, but now that they were finally alone he felt he could say what he needed to, "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Do you remember last year that time when we used a potion to change our ages to but the beer and we were partying in hogsmead, and out of 'drunkenness' I confessed that I had feelings for you? and the next morning I told you that the liquor was playing with my head?"

"Yeah..." Draco was afraid of where this was going.

Blaise hands were shaking as he twiddled his fingers, "w-well... I cant take it anymore I need to tell you, It wasn't the liquor, it was my real feelings for you. all the liquor was help me voice my feelings.

Before draco could say a word Blaise was on him, and claimed his mouth with his own. Draco tried to get free, but he was pinned. As much as he had grown over the years Blaise had beaten him by a good six inches taller and fifteen pounds heavier. now the black haired Italian god unclasped Draco's pants and reached inside to claim Draco's manhood. moans were involuntarily escaping Draco's lips. That had obviously excited Blaise, because he took his other hand and started to work on his own aroused cock. That wasn't a smart move on his part, because draco took the opportunity to wriggle his arm free from Blaise's hold, and grab a hold of His neck, and he wasn't about to let go. Blaise released from Draco and his dicks and wrapped his hands around Draco's wrist. He desperately pulled for him to let go, Blaise's face was changing color, tears filled his eyes and his vision was going dark.

Not wanting to be thrown into Azkaban he threw Blaise to the floor, where he was in a fit of coughing trying to regain air. "Listen closely, Yesterday I found out that I was going to be a father! I cant have shit like this happening when I have a kid coming into the world. Do me a favor. Take a cold shower and stay the hell away from me!" Draco turned and stormed out of the common room.

Blaise struggled to sit up, and regulate his breathing. Leaning against the couch and rubbing his temples he murmured, "Draco.. Your resistance makes me want you more."

Draco took a quick shower to scrub himself clean, flashbacks of the event that took place moments before, were burned into his memory. Nothing would make them go away, he angrily punched the shower wall, leaving a dent. Cleansed and dressed, he made his way down to the great hall, but before he could walk in he got pulled to the side by Severus. Hermione was standing by his side. "ok, so im going to tell Dumbledor that you have decided on how to handle the situation, and your child's 'father' agreed that he should go home too to help take care of you."

"Alright" Hermione said, and then sighed, scared of what could be ahead. They made their way into the great hall, not caring that the three of them walking in together would look odd. They each headed to their individual tables.

Snape went to Dumbledor and whispered the news into his ear."Really?" Dumbledor said having heard all that snape had to say, he stroked his beard and stood up. "Will Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy please meet me in my office after dinner, I would like to have a word." The students all were silent 'Was Draco the father' 'are they being sent home?' 'Is Hogwarts losing their bookworm and their sex god?' 'was the Slytherin sex god really going to be a father?' all this and more were being asked around and thought. only four sitting in the room now knew the ruth and they were the only ones silent. The entire dinner continued on like this, but as soon as it had started it had finished and all the students left to their common rooms, all except Hermione and Draco. who sat at the Slytherin table, waiting a bit before leaving not wanting to run into any of their class mates on the way to the headmasters office.

Snape came in to get the two, and brought them to Dumbledor, the entire way Severus and Hermione walked side by side with Draco trailing behind them. As much as that annoyed him it wouldn't be that way for long.

They entered the office to see Dumbledor seated behind his desk. "That will be all Severus" he dismissed him. Snape left the office. "So Miss Granger, You and Mister Malfoy have caused quite an uproar with this scandal. I have no choice to send you home."

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"I took the liberty of calling both of your families with the arrangements, they both find it would be best for the two of you to go to the Malfoy manor during the time of this pregnancy, Mister malfoy, your parents will want to have a word with you tomorrow when they come to pick you and miss granger up tomorrow morning. As for you miss Granger, your parents sent you this" Dumbledor held out a red envelope commonly known as a howler.

Hermione took it from the Headmaster, "I'll open it later."

"Im sorry you have to leave before the years end, but Hogwarts is no place to spend a pregnancy. Stay safe, I trust both of you will be fine through all of this. You are dismissed" Hermione and Draco left the office, and severus was waiting right outside.

"Everything is working as planned", Draco assured Snape after looking around for anyone who could over hear. "Tomorrow we will be at malfoy manor and no one will be the wiser"

They all headed for the dungeons, There was noone in the halls, which was a good thing because this was nowhere Hermione was supposed to be this time of night. Draco went to the Slytherin dorms for a good nights sleep, and Hermione and Severus entered Severus' private chambers for a last night together before Hermione had to leave. Earlier Hermione had secretly taken all of her luggage to Severus' room and left it there, so she wouldn't have to go back to Griffindor house.

As they closed the door to the room they went into an embrace, struggling to get closer than they ever could. Their tongues clashing as they tore away their robes. Making their way to the bed Severus softly caressed Hermione's curves with his strong hands. His tongue traced her body until meeting the lips of her womanhood. As he ferociously picked up speed, Hermione's hips began to buck, creating more friction. She began to groan, throwing her head back. Severus drank her in as she found release. he came up licking his lips of her sweet nectar. taking her into another deep kiss she brought her hands down to his throbbing cock, and began to work her magic. Getting him ready to go he placed her arms around his neck and he trusted into her, filling her completely. as they gyrated in rhythmic motions he sucked hard on her neck, leaving love bites everywhere. She let out moans of pleasure as the night grew on. once they were spent they lay enclosed in each others arms, kissing each other as they fell asleep.

A/N: . well that gave me some pleasure to write... I hope that will hold you over for a while... I don't know when the next sex scene will be so yeah... Oh and pleas comment.. I know you want to say something about the whole Blaise draco thing... well .. Boredom is a scary state to be in.. .


End file.
